


Azul

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Órfãos [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, POV
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Só um amontoado de lixo azul."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azul

**Author's Note:**

> Salada escrita para a [offics](http://offics.livejournal.com) com um promt da [nchiostru](http://nchiostru.livejournal.com/60641.html) e usando [essa](http://i47.tinypic.com/140lpns.jpg) imagem :3 E betada pela linda da [](http://setemares.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://setemares.dreamwidth.org/)**setemares** , obrigada mesmo!

  
Havia esse tio meu que era o deboche da família nas festas de fim de ano ou quando o assunto entre meu pai e algum outro parente acabava. Tinha rompido relações com os pais para seguir o seu sonho e simplesmente se afastou, não deu mais notícias ou qualquer satisfação. Meus avós disseram que esperaram um tempo para ver se a maluquice dele finalmente passava, mas nada os preparou para ler o nome do filho nas capas dos jornais das bancas dez anos depois: Astronauta.

Ele, o filho mais preguiçoso e avoado que minha avó sempre xingou abertamente por não se interessar em pelo menos _fingir_ estudar para agradá-la, um astronauta. E o que merdas fazia um astronauta? Os jornais não explicavam, não em termos simples. Haveria uma missão, qualquer coisa que deixaria a nave onde ele e mais cinco tripulantes passariam um tempo na órbita da Terra estudando "coisas". Meus avós nunca entenderam e meu pai e meu tio sufocaram a curiosidade para evitar os comentários mal humorados dos pais. Alimentavam as piadas, serviam de plateia pro rancor.

Houve um problema nessa missão. A nave cumpriu bem seu trabalho de oito dias na órbita terrestre, mas na hora de voltar a Terra acabou pegando fogo e desceu descontrolada na direção do oceano pacífico. Uma explosão que não estava nos planos, muitos destroços se espalhando. Só dois astronautas sobreviveram, um deles era meu tio.

* * *

Como eu era o único que conseguiu realizar o sonho máximo da minha avó de ter algum parente advogado, cuidava do espólio do meu avô. Na prática eu não deveria, mas meu chefe me deixou assessorando o caso e no final era eu quem resolvia tudo. E com a morte do meu avô um novo problema surgiu...onde estava meu tio astronauta?

No final, descobrir seu paradeiro foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Aqui mesmo, na nossa cidade. Em um asilo apesar da pouca idade, com todos os custos e benefícios pagos pela NASA sem discussão e sem um dia de atraso. Liguei duas vezes para os responsáveis para combinar um encontro e saber do estado dele, mas isso não podiam me informar por telefone. Acabei marcando um encontro duas semanas depois, sem avisar ninguém da família.

E lá estava eu, dentro do carro, as mãos suadas no volante e a cabeça muito distante do meu trabalho. Estava prestes a conhecer uma lenda viva da minha vida. O homem de quem todos riam, mas que eu sempre tinha admirado e me interessado por saber mais, a única pessoa que desafiou meus avós. Lá estava eu, prestes a encontrá-lo, mas de forma alguma me sentindo seguro sobre isso.

Entrei no lugar, muito bonito e bem cuidado por sinal. Era uma antiga casa de uma tradicional família que foi doada para se transformar no asilo, reformada de acordo com todos os padrões da prefeitura mas sem perder o charme. A assistente social me recebeu cheia de sorrisos e afagos, uma moça que falava em um tom baixo demais e sempre tocava no meu braço.

Caminhamos até o quarto enquanto ela me dava um resumo da rotina do meu tio, até que chegamos. Quarto 206. Individual. "Os médicos não recomendam que ele divida um espaço tão pequeno com outra pessoa", ela comentou em tom de segredo.

Me deixou ali com a promessa de que voltaria em quinze minutos. Meu tio já havia sido avisado da visita, tudo estava arranjado. Menos meu coração.

Me sentia prestes a dar um passo que jamais poderia ser revertido, nunca poderia ser perdoado se minha avó resolvesse encarar a visita como uma afronta ao seu poder, e me surpreendi percebendo que nunca me importei realmente com isso.

Abri a porta, mas nada podia ter me preparado para o que eu veria. O quarto estava lavado de azul.

* * *

Na época da missão eu tinha oito anos. Meus pais estavam prestes a se separar, mas a notícia sobre meu tio acabou selando o relacionamento por mais algum tempo, como uma passada a mais de cola bastão naquela foto remendada tantas vezes. Segurou, mas não com a força necessária.

Era visível como meu pai ficava preocupado, mas agia com um falso deboche nas reuniões de família. Concordava com as piadinhas ácidas do meu tio, mas comprava tudo que era publicado sobre a missão e os astronautas, guardando tudo em uma caixa que eu consegui resgatar na divisão de bens. Sabia de tudo, acompanhava todos os detalhes, se preocupava.

Quando soube do acidente e da explosão, acho que nunca o vi tão agoniado. Ele, que sempre foi o cabeça dos três filhos, que apesar de todas as dificuldades que chegaram com o casamento precoce e os problemas no trabalho ainda tinha que se virar para dar conta dos mil problemas que brotavam na família, pela primeira vez em muito tempo estava diante de uma situação que ele não poderia intervir. Impotente, sem saber para quem ligar e pedir informações, sem poder desabafar com ninguém (minha mãe estava trabalhando na hora em que o acidente aconteceu), a imagem do meu pai sentado e a televisão no fundo mostrando uma estranha explosão no mar nunca sumiu da minha memória. Seu rosto era o de um homem morto.

* * *

Os móveis do asilo eram da cor padrão bege-cor-de-nada, mas uns trinta balões de festa cheios de hélio se amontoavam contra o teto, e toda sorte de objetos e tralhas no mesmo tom azulado dos balões entulhava cada canto útil do quarto. Parecia um pesadelo, não havia nenhum padrão, não era uma coleção de coisas. Só um amontoado de lixo azul.

No meio da bagunça ele me chamou. Pelo nome, o que me arrepiou a espinha. Fechei a porta e tentei contornar os brinquedos no chão até onde ele estava.

Era o homem grande que eu lembrava das fotos. Ombros largos, corpo com massa definida apesar do bom tempo sem se exercitar, rosto firme e movimentos controlados. Se ergueu do sofá simples e me cumprimentou com uma das mãos estendida e um sorriso franco, me indicando um lugar livre de tralhas onde eu pudesse me sentar. Usava óculos escuros e a cortina fechada sobre a janela não me deixava ver nenhum detalhe dos seus olhos.

Parecia tão diferente dos meus pais que eu poderia dizer que não era parente meu, apenas um homem grande demais que de alguma forma sabia o nome de todos na minha família e perguntava sobre pessoas conhecidas. Quis saber do meu pai e do meu tio, meus primos, como minha avó estava. Não sabia que meus pais tinham se separado, também não sabia que eu tinha me formado em direito. Mas sabia da morte do pai. O asilo avisou quando eu liguei.

Eu tinha uma pasta de couro nas mãos, onde toda a papelada do espólio estava adiantada e pronta para que eu a explicasse da forma mais simples possível, mas percebi que mal notava o peso dela entre meus dedos. Queria saber a história daquele homem, imagino que a empolgação e o medo que eu sentia diante daquele pedaço de história parado na minha frente fosse semelhante a uma experiência religiosa.

Só consegui perguntar uma única coisa durante toda aquela visita, e foi esta: como era o espaço?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso satisfeito repleto de mistérios, mas honesto. Encostou a cabeça na parede e entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a barriga, talvez pensando como responder. Daquele ângulo eu podia notar cicatrizes que os óculos não conseguiam cobrir, marcas lisas que se espalhavam pelo topo da sua cabeça calva e até uma das orelhas.

"Lindo. Nada que eu dissesse conseguiria explicar, mas foi algo tão surreal que nem a perda da visão me tirou isso. Essa migalha de compreensão de que não somos absolutamente _nada_."

"Sabe, eu ainda vejo as estrelas. Mesmo cego, eu as vejo o tempo todo. Não conseguia dormir na viagem, e passava os momentos de folga observando o espaço, sempre havia alguma coisa nova para notar e comentar, e era algo lindo de se ver e sentir...Considero meu presente uma migalha, uma amostra do que eu vi e uma eterna lembrança do que sou: nada..."

Uma parte de mim registrou que aquele homem "adulto" precisou ir ao espaço para se sentir como eu me sentia desde que nasci, mas no geral eu estava atordoado. Também sabia que aquele momento me mudaria para sempre, só não tinha percebido como.

"E o azul...o espaço pode ser negro, mas eu me sentia em uma bolha azul, um ambiente completamente azul lá em cima. Saudade do céu, imagino. Desde então não consigo mais viver sem me _sentir_ no azul, preciso disso como preciso de uma droga. O azul me lembra das estrelas...e graças a isso eu posso continuar contemplando minha migalha."

Parou de falar. Respirou um pouco e eu aproveitei para olhar sua cama e notei um porta-retrato sobre o criado-mudo. Muito simples, a madeira pintada de azul claro e dentro havia uma foto dele abraçado com outro homem que reconheci na hora: um dos tripulantes que tinha morrido na explosão.

"E garoto, antes que você se esqueça de perguntar, te garanto que valeu muito a pena. Tudo que vivi depois da missão, como estou hoje, sua visita aqui, nada conseguiu fazer com que eu me arrependesse. Nunca me senti mal por ter saído para viver a minha vida."

Minha boca secou. Olhei seu rosto e ele tirou os óculos, sorrindo sem graça. A pele queimada tinha formado uma espécie de máscara na pele dos olhos e entre eles, parecia artificial. Ele não conseguia abrir as pálpebras, tudo ali era liso _demais_.

"Garoto, se sua mente decidir guardar uma imagem pra sempre, entenda que é _pra sempre_. Precisei ir ao espaço para esquecer o rosto decepcionado dos meus pais, não cometa o mesmo erro."

Entendi que a visita tinha acabado. Jamais conseguiria explicar droga nenhuma sobre espólio, inventário, ataque cardíaco e minha avó chorando em um canto do velório murmurando o nome do filho cego que ela fingia que já tinha morrido. Mas não conseguia me sentir mal. Só quebrado, e de alguma forma isso não era ruim.

Busquei nos bolsos do paletó alguma coisa azul, só consegui achar uma caneta barata. Com vergonha, a coloquei entre os dedos da mão dele, ele a segurou e sorriu. Acenou com a cabeça para dizer obrigado e não se virou quando me levantei, sequer se mexeu quando olhei para trás com a mão na maçaneta.

A assistente social já estava na porta. Puxei a papelada do espólio e entreguei bruscamente, tremendo demais. Pedi desculpas, pedi quase implorando que entregasse os papéis a ele, pedi mais desculpas antes de sair correndo, sentindo o mundo que eu conhecia se despedaçando dentro de mim.

* * *

Pedi para abandonar o trabalho do espólio. Preferia cuidar até de casos de divórcio, mas não leria uma única linha daquela papelada outra vez. Minha avó não gostou nada, e foi libertador responder que eu eu simplesmente não queria mais quando ela me questionou sobre a decisão. Meu pai me disse depois que ela comentou sobre como minha atitude lembrava a do meu tio. Que ela não esperava tal coisa de mim. Foi o maior elogio que eu recebi dela em todos esses anos.

Passei o endereço do asilo para o meu pai. Eles trocam cartões de Natal agora, poucas palavras que sempre fazem meu pai chorar aliviado. Os cartões do meu tio sempre chegam escritos com as letras falhadas por causa da tinta da caneta barata.  



End file.
